


I'll Never Love Again

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, But there are beautiful moments, Depressed Gavin Reed, Dont have a happy end, Elijah and Gavin are Brothers, Hank holds them when they fall, Hank's everyone's father figure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hank Anderson, Self-Harm, They hold Hank too, mentions of torture, self hate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Gavin había sido orgulloso y muy temerario, creyó que podría derrocar al mundo y que este nunca lo golpearía, porque él era un jodido policía y era su deber. Pero recuerda cuando ese idealismo se rompió junto a toda su vida... el problema de caer es que nunca dejas de hacerlo. Connor nunca entendió la hostilidad de Gavin hacia él y sabía que era sólo con su persona, porque trataba bien a los demás androides. Cuando RK900 se une a las fuerzas teme por su pequeño hermano... pero quizás era momento de caer todo juntos para poder levantarse otra vez.(el fanfic será corto, más o menos, y cada título será una estrofa de la canción "I'll Never Love Again" de Lady Gaga).





	1. Wish I could, I could have said goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba hacerlo, publicar otro fic de esta pareja tan pronto, pero me puse a escribir el primer cap y no pude parar. El fanfic pretende tener mucha angustia para Gavin y por ende todos los que lo rodean porque el hombre no puede sufrir sin tirar al resto de mundo con él, Hank tendrá un excelente papel que he visto en algunos fanfics y me ha enamorado.  
En realidad, cuando comencé a escribir el primero, tuve otras cuatro ideas más referentes a la pareja a realizar, que posiblemente vean. Este fic es una mezcla de dos ideas particulares cuales notarán en este mismo cap pero que diré abajo por las dudas de no darles "spoiler". Otro fanfic que me gustaría escribir es los dos siendo humanos, otro los siendo androides y otro donde Gavin tenga un hijo mayor de edad. El ultimo lo estoy escribiendo, pero no estoy segura de como comenzarlo, así que solo tengo escriba una escena un poco movida.  
Descartando mi obsesión por la pareja, nada, espero que les guste. Como en todos mis fanfics les recuerdo que tengo dislexia y disgrafía, por lo cual no sólo leo mezclando las palabras, sino que escribo así en muchos casos y word me cambia dichas. Como estoy tan mentalizada en lo que va el fanfic a veces no me doy cuenta de eso, así que pido disculpas si hay palabras que no tienen sentido alguno o fallas de gramática. No prometo realmente continuarlo y mucho menos ser constante, quien lo lee debe de saberlo.

Gavin recuerda cuando su mundo se rompió, demasiado bien y brillante todos los días. Un recordatorio constante tras su cerebro, picando lentamente e insistente, mientas que dentro suyo tiene más de una razón para jamás olvidarlo. Él recuerda despertar en el hospital tras varias cirugías y aun con tantos aparatos conectados en él, desorientado y demasiado drogado, pero aun así sintiendo un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo. No había parte de él que no quemara, su propia mente ardía de tal modo que apenas podía pensar en quien era él y dónde estaba. Su hermano sujetaba su mano con fuerza y era apenas un roce de plumas sobre el ardor constante, sólo hacía falta verlo para saber que todo se había ido al mismo infierno y ya no volvería. Desaliñado y con ojos llorosos, prometía cosas que Gav no podía oír, puesto que sentía que tenía arena dentro de sus oídos y no dejaban que el sonido se filtrase. Y su garganta raspaba, respirar era igual que tragarse clavos y simplemente quería que todo se detuviera. La inconsciente nunca tardó tanto en llegar y raspando el borde de su visión recordó lo más importante de su vida:

— Dmitry —Susurró áspero y roto, produciendo que su hermano callara sólo un momento para llorar con más fuerza. Él lo supo, pero no lo pensó cuando la oscuridad al fin lo arrastró a un mundo donde nada existía. Gavin despertó -no sabe cuánto tiempo- más tarde, después de salir de su cuarta cirugía de emergencia del mes; sus órganos apenas respondían y dos de ellos habían sido reemplazados por prototipos diseñados por el gran Kamski. Había sido instalado en un muy costoso, privado y silencioso hospital donde las enfermeras siempre estaban presentes y un doctor te revisa al menos tres veces al día. Siempre podía ver a su hermano, privado de sueño, leyendo algo en su tableta muy interesado, pero que cada vez que notaba que estaba despierto le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no llegaba a sus ojos. Si él no estaba, Chloe (la original, la primera) se instalaría a su lado leyéndole alguna novela extraña en algún idioma que jamás pudo identificar. Jamás pudo conservar la conciencia lo suficiente para preguntar algo o siquiera atreverse hablar, también sabía que si lo intentaba la pequeña fragilidad de cordura que le quedaba se rompería al fin.

Medio año más tarde, un hígado, estómago, pulmón izquierdo, parcialmente el intestino grueso y delgado fueron los reemplazos por órganos artificiales que hizo su hermano, ¿externos? Tenía una pierna izquierda (desde la mitad de su muslo) completamente funcional, conectada por una especie de chip en su cerebro que hacía que tuviera la misma función que la original. Era la misma clase que se usaban en los androides, hasta su piel podría retraerse, lo que era perfecto porque podría ser arreglada con facilidad en caso de dañarse y ocultarse que era una prótesis del mundo entero con la excelente replica de su tono de piel y marcas ganadas que hizo Elijah. Su brazo izquierdo también fue reemplazado, desde debajo de su codo, y cuatro dedos de la mano derecha. Su oreja izquierda había perdido completamente la audición, pero se le instaló una extensión que haría que oyera mejor que nunca. Y eso fue lo único que pudieron arreglar, la cantidad de cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo no podrían sanar jamás, pero esa era la idea. Gavin había despertado una vez en todo este tiempo delirante de la fiebre por la infección que surgió de su lado izquierdo quemado –descuidado por sus otras heridas más importantes- y le rogó a Eli que no le quitara el recordatorio, que quería conservar esas marcas como castigo. Claramente el mayor se negó a tal locura, pero al final aceptó.

¿Y todo esto por qué había sido? Por su idiotez, claramente. Quiso jugar a ser un héroe, deseó tanto ser reconocido por su departamento que realmente se olvidó de todo lo demás. De su vida y de la que lo rodeaban. Le importó un bledo todo y así pagó. Pagó por meterse donde no debía, pagó por insultar a quien no debería y pagó simplemente por matar a quien no debía. Y así terminó. Roto. Torturado durante cinco días hasta ser encontrado. Pedazos de carne siendo arrancados de su cuerpo, su piel quemando como si fuera un maldito animal, palizas sin fin, amenazas, fracturas, violación, extremidades idas y otras tan mutiladas que desearía no tenerlas más. Y cuando esto parecía ser poco castigo para los agresores, encontraron su mayor debilidad. Vio a su propio prometido ser violado y mutilado frente a él, era un recordatorio de lo que jamás debió hacer; lo vio suplicarles porque parasen, preguntarle que había hecho para merecer eso y lo escuchó, aun lo escucha, repetirle cuando lo odiaba y cuanto todo esto era su culpa. Lo rompió y misericordioso creyó ser cuando él mismo apuñaló a Dmitry en la yugular para que muriera de una vez y dejara de sufrir. Cuatro malditas horas más tarde fue encontrado junto al cuerpo inerte de su pareja y él mismo esperando que la muerte lo reclamase; pero no lo hizo, él sabía que no merecía tal alivio y tuvo que sobrevivir.

La mafia ucraniana no fue detenida, Gavin no señaló a nadie con el dedo, no se atrevió. Matar al hijo del líder en medio de una redada había sido suficiente para él referente a ellos y algo que jamás quería repetir, no quería saber nada de ellos, ni siquiera venganza. Tenía tanto miedo, jamás creyó conseguir temer de su propia sombra, pero lo hace y en especial cuando esta te susurra en la voz de tu amante cuan débil y cuando desgraciado era. Su hermano se encargó de vender su apartamento viejo, que había sido una escena del crimen durante su búsqueda y posteriormente; guardó todas las cosas tanto de Gavin como de su pareja en un lugar para cuando él estuviera listo pudiera verlos y compró todo nuevo, incluyendo un Golden Retriever como perro de terapia (Pumpy de 3 años). Regresó a su trabajo dos años más tarde, porque ya no le importaba nada y estaba tan vacío que quizás, con suerte, moriría en medio de un caso. Alejó a todos sus compañeros, se volvió cruel, arisco y burlón. Los hizo a todos odiarlo a tal punto que más de uno le deseo la muerte y cada vez que recibía un disparo en el campo, ellos repetían de tono burlesco que creían que al fin se habían desecho de él. Cuantas veces quiso decir que él también lo esperaba, pero su suerte jamás fue buena. Alejó a su hermano, gritándole, dañando a su preciada Chloe para hacer hincapié en sus palabras y le prometió que si alguna vez se acercaba a él otra vez se mataría. Elijah dejó de llamar tras esas palabras, borró cualquier documento que los relacionasen y lo dejó solo al fin. Gavin era solamente un novato de 26 años que quería que todo terminase pero que cada vez que lo pedía más difícil se hacía que se cumpliera.

.

.

.

— Escuché que perdió su cuarto compañero este mes, Flower esta cabreado —Escuchó a uno de los detectives discutir con su compañero supuestamente en silencio, aunque Gavin podía afirmar que media oficina los había oído, hablando de eso…

— Hey, Michell, podría decirlo más alto, creo que en las celdas no te escucharon aun —Se burló Gavin sonriendo con dientes y todo, retándolo a que dijera algo más referente. Su posición era completamente de ataque, como si estuviera en la espera de simplemente escuchar un “adelante” y arrancarle la yugular con los dientes. Dicho lo miró durante unos momentos y lo despidió con la mano, como si no importara, pero el desgraciado agregó:

— No vales la pena, fenómeno.

Gavin rugió de tal manera que sonaba como un animal herido, se lanzó hacia adelante para atacar al regordete oficial, no cumplió su objetivo, fue retenido por dos brazos firmes sujetándolo por la cintura. Hank, recientemente ascendido a Teniente, se había movido rápido y tomado al muchacho entre sus brazos, pero era indiscutible que la cantidad de fuerza que hacía dicho haría que el adulto se cayera hacia adelante. Aun pataleando y extendiendo sus brazos como si así pudiera llegar a su víctima, Reed juró matarlo y describió muy detalladamente que haría con él. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio mientras el muchacho estaba rojo de la rabia y poco a poco se iba calmando al sacar su odio de su sistema; Michell aprovechó para huir lo más rápido que sus cortas patas podrían hacer. Cuando al fin se redujo en temblores y respiraciones agitadas, Hank lo soltó parcialmente.

— ¿Estás bien niño? —La voz como siempre fue tranquila, paternal dicha de un primerizo. Gavin no hizo ningún sonido, pero asintió brevemente sin atreverse a subir su mirada del suelo. Sabía que todos lo observaban en espera del siguiente movimiento, mismo Flower estaba esperando a ver cómo iba la escena para dar su palabra o no, prefería no reprender a Reed después de lo que sufrió, pero tampoco podía dejarlo atacar a sus hombres. Hank por otra parte, odiaba ser el centro de atención, sintiéndose que estaba en la maldita escuela—. ¿Qué están mirando? ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? —Alzó su ceja para acentuar su pregunta mientras su voz adoptaba un tono autoritario, algunos se sobresaltaron y volvieron a su deber mientras que otros murmuraban algo referente a que estaba divertido o sobre el miedo que dio ver al joven policía actuar así. Cuando dejaron de ser los reyes del espectáculo, el mayor soltó al final castaño, pero no lo dejó huir, sino que lo arrastró consigo hasta el estacionamiento para que pudiera respirar sin que nadie lo juzgara—. Haz hecho un truco poco recomendable, no vale la pena atacar a gente como Michell.

— Lo sé —Rugió Gavin mientras se alejaba unos pasos y tironeaba de su cabello en espera de calmar sus ansias de golpear algo, miró el techo, los autos estacionados y luego al teniente a quien respetaba.

— Habrá muchos imbéciles como él, intentando pisotearte para que no avances en la vida. Aunque la mayoría olvidaremos qué es lo que te hace diferente al final, los primeros años serán una perra —Comentó el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros, todos sabían lo que Kamski había hecho con Gavin, habían visto el cuerpo mutilado del cadete hacía unos años atrás, pero también se sabía que si no se mencionaba la gente comenzaría a olvidarlo; en especial los nuevos que ingresarían. Del mismo modo que tanto Anderson como Flower al final olvidarían que el creador de los androides era hermano de Reed, secreto que se les fue otorgado por necesidad y no por deseo—. Debes ser mejor que ellos, no rebajarte a su nivel. Eres un excelente policía y un día serás un excelente detective, no lo arruines por idiotas como él.

— Gracias viejo —Murmuró avergonzado Gav, pues no se esperaba tal discurso del hombre. Él tampoco parecía haber esperado decirle eso, así que torpemente le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le aconsejó calmarse antes de volver a entrar, luego de eso lo dejó sólo. Anderson tenía razón, él sería el mejor jodido detective que Detroit alguna vez tendrá, porque se lo debía a Dmitry y a sí mismo, maldición, se lo debía a Elijah.

.

.

.

Gavin llegó a Detective a los 31 años, teniendo una alta tasa de éxito (aunque esta estaba casi equilibrada con la de riesgo laboral), en todo este tiempo tuvo algunos compañeros que al final pidieron cambio al no poder seguir el ritmo del joven o simplemente no aguantar toda su mierda. Como sea, él prefería trabajar solo. Su relación con la gente del departamento era cada vez peor, aunque ya su condición fue olvidada, su actitud posterior no y al haber sufrido un malentendido donde atacó abiertamente un androide (y ser considerado posteriormente un anti estos) sus reputaciones caían cada día más a pique. Él nunca desmintió ningún rumor, los dejó hacer lo que quisieran mientras nadie jodiera su carrera, por hora funcionaba. De vez en cuando comía con Anderson, quien seguía siendo una buena figura paterna y quien estaba perfectamente feliz con su familia, especialmente su pequeño Cole, quien Gavin había tenido el honor de llevar al parque una vez y pasar la tarde con la pequeña cosa y su viejo perro Pumpy. En realidad, gracias a esto había conseguido Hank su propio perro, Sumo.

Pero la poca estabilidad que no merecía se le fue arrebatada, él debería de haberlo sabido, todo lo que tocaba perecía al final. Hank sufrió un accidente junto a su hijo, este murió en medio de la operación y el teniente cayó en una terrible espiral. Intentó ayudarlo, ser su apoyo, estar para él, pero no fue suficiente. Anderson lo empujó lejos, las peleas entre sí comenzaron y la hostilidad creció. Gavin por sentirse rechazado, el mayor por estar dolido. Volvió a quedarse solo en el maldito departamento de policía y durante meses pensó porque demonios aún estaba allí, recordando que en espera de un milagro que lo matase al fin.

.

.

.

Gavin estaba alardeando con Tina, una de las pocas oficiales que le caían moderadamente bien del lugar, sobre su último caso resuelto cuando juró ver un fantasma por el rabillo de sus ojos. El pánico creció dentro de su ser, sintiendo que no podía respirar y las extremidades hormiguear, a ciegas siguió aquella figura que reconocería en cualquier lugar mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, picando y ardiendo. Recordó el dolor fantasma de sus extremidades perdidas, ardiendo en todo su ser, sintió esa sensación de pesadez en su estómago y de asfixia en sus pulmones. Tropezó hasta la oficina de Flower, irrumpiendo sin importar que el hombre estuviera en una reunión y extendió su brazo para sujetar la chaqueta del intruso. Escuchó al mayor de la sala hablar, pero no entendió sus palabras, sentía que estaba bajo el océano y nada llegaba a él. El individuo al ser tocado se giró y lo vio. Dmitry estaba allí, esos mismos ojos castaños mirándolo, pero sin reconocerlo, aquellas pecas tan únicas esparcidas de una forma que él recordaba de memoria y sus labios finos formando una pequeña sonrisa amistosa. Él era, con su estúpido peinado y sus estúpidos lunares. Pero él no era, porque la imagen de su rostro hinchando y deformado lleno de sangre llenó su mente, sus palabras crueles y sus ruegos de repetian como susurros maliciosis. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar y murmurar disculpas.

— Gavin —El toque amistoso de Flower sobre su hombro le hizo girar, pese a no haberlo escuchado. Notó que el vidrio había sido oscurecido para dar privacidad, y que el rostro del adulto tenía una expresión tan condescendiente que él sabía lo que diría antes de que lo hiciera. El detective soltó al intruso, a la copia de su Dmi, como si quemase y se alejó unos pasos para verlo bien. Sí, era él, pero tenía un maldito uniforme de Cyberlife y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que significaba. Un rugido salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo, mezclado con el sollozo que surcaba su alma.

— ¿Detective se encuentra bien? —Y la maldita cosa habló con su misma voz, el mismo tono, pero careciendo su calidez. Algo muy profundo se rompió dentro de él, tomó su arma antes de pensarlo y apuntó al androide que no se movió ni un centímetro, sin considerarlo una amenaza. Maldición.

— No, no me hables —Rogó, mientras Flower alzaba sus manos y susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras que él ignoraba con muchas ganas, se movió lentamente para intentar sujetar el arma del detective, pero fue un mal movimiento, Gavin lo apuntó—. No, ¿qué demonios es esto Flower? ¿Qué hace él aquí? —Pidió mientras su voz se ahogaba, de reojo podía ver al androide moverse lentamente evaluando la situación e intentando de minimizar cualquier daño predicho—. ¡No puta muevas joder! —Ni siquiera sus insultos tenían sentido.

— Mi nombre es Connor, soy el androide enviado por Cyberlife para ayudar al departamento de policía —Se presentó y produjo que Gavin agitara su arma, maldiciendo en voz alta. Cyberlife, sólo podía existir un responsable de tal repugnante pesadilla.

— Lo mataré, joder —Murmuró y al fin bajó su arma sin que ninguno de los otros presentes tuviera que hacer algo, aunque una vez que dejó de apuntar, Flower se la retiró prometiendo devolvérsela cuando estuviera más calmado. Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno se movió, aunque el detective podía sentir la mirada del robot analizándolo en silencio—. Tú —Señaló al androide—. Mantente alejado de mí, no me hables, no me mires y _jodidamente_ no te me acerques nunca. Te mataré si lo haces —Prometió antes de girarse y retirarse del lugar, con la cabeza gacha para que viera las lágrimas secas en su rostro y se fuera del jodido lugar, porque tenía que encontrar a su maldito hermano y matarlo lentamente por ser un jodido egoísta y maldito egocéntrico que sólo piensa en sí mismo. El problema era que no tenía ni puta idea donde estaba, así que sólo fue a un bar donde literalmente se ahogó en alcohol. Este sería un jodido año donde la poca cordura que le quedaba sería destrozada, pero vamos, ¿qué más podría esperar él de la vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic costa de dos cosas que quería, un supuesto cyborg Gavin y un RK800/900 que tiene la misma cara que el difunto prometido de Gav. Aunque Connor es más parecido físicamente, por sus ojos, 900 es más similar en actitud (que se desarrollará a medida que avanza el fic). Confesaré que la idea no nació de mi, vi unas partes de un comic en pinterest referente a ello, no logré volver a encontrarlas ni encontrar al autor, si alguien lo hace estaré más que feliz de darle los créditos correspondientes por la idea. Gracias.  
El primer encuentros de ellos no es el mismo que el del juego, pero si seguiran en el próximo capitulo la cronología de este. El próximo será eso, la cronología del juego con mi Gav, tambien el encuentro con Kamski y al final la aparición de 900.


	2. I would've said what I wanted to, maybe even cried for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento tardar y siento que no esté corregido el capitulo, acabo de terminar de escribirlo y lo publico, quizás más tarde lo edite pero confesaré que aunque el fanfic no es realmente emotivo me hace llorar cada vez que escribo algo. A partir del próximo cap aparece RK900, aunque confesaré que estoy muy tentada a eliminarlo directamente de la escena y hacerlo un Convin puramente, pero ya puse el otro tag así que nada.  
Todos los caps tendrán intermedios describiendo el secuestro, no sé que tan explicita seré, de serlo lo advertiré antes; claramente la violación no la redactaré, no me siento en condiciones para siquiera intentarlo. 
> 
> Decidí quitar directamente de la escena a Gav mientras Connor espera a Hank la primera vez y poner el encuentro del café como posterior, ya que la entrevista, esa situación y el club Eden suceden el mismo día y me parecía muy cargado para Gavin.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

Gavin había escuchado que la copia de su ex muerto estaba paseando por los bares en busca del maldito Teniente Anderson, cómo si no fuera suficiente que lo atormentara estando en el recinto había sido asignado también a aquella figura paterna que destrozó lo poco que le quedaba en su pútrido corazón. No es que quisiera ser mezquino y decir que el hombre no merecía un compañero o alguien que lo ayudara a volver a ser moderadamente “persona” otra vez, sólo que no creía que se lo mereciera (andar con una copia de Dmitry). El caso al que fueron asignados era uno de los tantos encontrados últimamente, robots que deciden revelarse ante sus dueños y terminan matándolos, era escalofriante como aquello que supuestamente estaba diseñado para cuidarte era capaz de masacrarte; demasiado humano, si alguien le preguntaba. Al parecer el androide era útil y encontraron al agresor (¿o víctima?), siendo arrastrado al recinto para ser interrogado. Mientras el androide era encerrado en el cuarto de interrogación, observó como “Connor” seguía a Hank como un maldito cachorro perdido, se sintió enfermo. Chris vino no mucho más tarde, comentando sobre el descubrimiento de la pareja y de cómo estaba ansioso de ver el desarrollo a través del interrogatorio; por alguna razón la curiosidad le picó (llámese su instinto masoquista). ¿Acaso Connor haría el interrogatorio? ¿_Eso_ sería capaz de sacar la información requerida o sólo sería un espectador más? Algo morboso se revolvió en sus entrañas, quería verlo intentar hacer algo tan cruel como desatar emociones para obtener la verdad; ¿sería siquiera capaz de hacerlo? Antes de darse cuenta, Gavin Reed había ingresado en el pequeño cuarto donde susodicho se encontraba observando a Anderson intentar conseguir la verdad del robot restante.

Gavin se posó contra una de las paredes, para tener mejor visión de todo, apenas unos centímetros por delante de Connor para poder verlo de reojo. Era entretenido saber que su atención poco se situaba en la verdadera razón por la cual debería de estar allí presenciando el interrogatorio. Contrariamente, y para nada inesperado, su atención sólo parecía centrarse en el androide y evaluar cualquier, pequeña o grande, pisca de “humanidad” latente que pudiera tener. ¿Por qué de entre todos los malditos androides que se desviaban el que se parecía a su difunto prometido tenía que ser el que tuviera un puto palo en el culo? Gran pregunta. Apenas reaccionó cuando Hank volvió a ingresar al cuarto donde estaban ellos, derrotado por no poder obtener ni una palabra del acusado y pareciendo querer irse lo más rápido posible del lugar para beber su peso en alcohol. Entonces tuvo la lucidez de hablar antes de pensar, soltando algo tan cruel que casi sonó hueco a sus propios oídos:

— Podrías forzarle un poco… si total no es humano —Se sintió enfermo de sólo insinuar torturar a alguien para obtener una confesión, aun así, su rostro no demostró el mal que su mente guardaba y casi parecía estar burlándose de la situación. Anderson hizo una mueca leve, Chris, por otro lado, lo miró atónito como si simplemente insinuarlo fuera demasiado para su pobre mente inocente. Joder, que sólo quería que se negaran, ni sabía porque lo dijo. No, lo sabía, estaba esperando que Connor afirmara aquello y lo permitiera para saber que esto realmente era una maldita pesadilla de la cual parecía imposible despertar, para su desgracia (o no), él dijo todo lo contrario.

— Los Androides no sienten dolor, sólo lo dañará y así no hablará —Casi faltaría que se encogiera de hombros ante su tono tan monótono e insignificante, como si simplemente no importara nada lo que realmente hicieran. Si no fuera porque sólo lo dañarían y de nada serviría, parecería que no se negaría a su ridícula idea, entonces... ¿y si pudiera sentir dolor él lo permitiría? Gavin masticó su mejilla interna, evitando preguntar aquello que se plantó profundamente en su mente; no hubo suerte, él continuó—. Además, los desviados tienden a autodestruirse en situaciones de mucho estrés —Oh, que cualidad tan pintoresca. Bien hecho Kamski, has creado bombas de tiempo caminantes, bravo hermano.

— Correcto, listillo. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —Su tono fue burlón pese a que realmente esperaba otro tipo de reacción. Se separó de la pared, descruzando sus brazos que en algún momento se juntaron, dejándolos caer a sus lados sin saber realmente que querer hacer con ellos. Se obligó a mirarlo, nunca desviar sus ojos de aquellos tan iguales y diferentes de Dmitry. La respuesta que recibió no fue para nada grata: “Lo podría interrogar yo”, sí claro, vamos, demuestra que tan deshumanizado estás. Se rio, no lo pudo evitar, mientras volvía a su lugar y veía como Hank lo permitía. ¿Es que acaso todos habían perdido la poca cordura que mantenían? ¿Era el único que se daba cuenta cuan mal estaba todo esto? ¿Cuán retorcido? Al parecer sí.

Connor era, por decirlo de forma errónea y simple, bipolar. Jamás vio a alguien cambiar tan rápido de táctica y mantenerse al día, era enfermizo, sintió ganas de vomitar y huir de allí sólo de escucharlo. Se obligó a cerrar sus ojos mientras escuchaba como empujaba a la maldita cosa hasta el límite y luego se hacía su amigo, como si fuera normal. Ese tipo de manipulación estaba mal, a un grado que ni podía llegar a comprender, y escucharlo de la voz que una vez fue de su amante era aterrador. ¿Acaso alguna vez Dmi había sido capaz de hacer ese juego? Sí, había manipulado más de una vez a Gav para que hiciera lo que quería, pero él lo sabía, era parte de estar enamorados y su juego; porque haría lo que fuera por él. ¿Pero esto? No tenía punto de comparación. Y sin contar la forma en que sus facciones se adaptaban para mejorar su acto, no había nada humano allí, pero casi era una imitación perfecta que le daba escalofrío. Jamás se sintió tan tentado a tomar su arma y matar a _esa_ cosa. Y las mentiras, dios, fueron la peor parte; cuando le dijo que no lo destruirían y todos sabían, hasta el maldito androide interrogado, que era mentira y aun así sonó tan verdadero. Una promesa de salvación que jamás llegaría. De alguna forma, se sintió caer en un agujero profundo en el cual ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada hasta que se terminó con una maldición de Anderson. Tragó en seco y no se dio cuenta cuan estresado estaba hasta que la confesión llegó y este maldito acto terminó. Sus hombros se desplomaron, sus brazos abrazaron la parte media de su torso y observó a Hank salir primero para ser seguido por Chris. Respiró, lento y deliberadamente profundo en un intento de borrar la voz retumbante en su cabeza.

Todo se fue al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No recuerda que pasó correctamente pero sí que Connor, mostrando jodida amabilidad y quizás “humanidad” solicitó que Chris no tocara al androide que estaba al borde de un colapso y temeroso de ser tocado por otro humano, como su dueño, que podría herirlo. Claro, su parte racional puede entender el alcance del miedo de este y más que nada, podía simpatizar; tampoco quiso él, durante años, que otro hombre lo tocara y aun hoy era difícil cuando recuerda lo que las manos de ellos pueden hacer a su cuerpo. Aun así, el posible ataque hostil de este era seguro, sabía cómo actuaría él en su lugar y sabía que ocurriría si no se intervenía. Claro, él se puso del lado de su trabajo, el androide de Cyberlife se puso del lado de su “gente”, intentando de que no sea tocado y transportado sin este estrés añadido. ¿Pero qué garantía había de que no los atacaría cuando lo dejaran sólo para ir tras ellos a la celda pertinente? ¿Cómo sabían si ellos podrían controlarlo considerando que era más fuerte y rápido que ellos? Sin contar que no sentían dolor, técnicamente, sinceramente Reed dudaba de ello. Por alguna razón terminó apuntando a Connor con su arma, ni sabe que le dijo, sólo que realmente quería que todo esto terminara y Hank le dio la oportunidad. Estuvo tan tentado de dispararle al androide en espera de que misericordioso sea el teniente y acabara con su propia y patética vida. No sucedió, ni sabe que hizo luego, sólo se disoció tanto que la siguiente vez que tiene control de su cuerpo está en su casa mirando el suelo fijamente.

.

**Hace 12 años, 2026.**

Lo primero que sabía cuándo se despertó, es que no está en su hogar y lo sabía simplemente porque no olía el aroma reconfortante de su amante. Lo segundo que notó es el terrible dolor de cabeza, le hacía sentir náuseas y querer arrancarse los ojos de su lugar, una necesidad de gritar y a la vez de sofocar todo el sonido sordo que se filtra en sus odios. Lo tercero que notó, es que su mejilla estaba aplastada contra el frío y riguroso suelo, estaba húmero y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que claramente no estaba dónde debería. Lo último que vino a su mente es la llamada telefónica a Elijah asegurándole que este fin de semana irían a comer a su casa, mientras salía de su turno matutino en la comisaría, apenas habiéndose cambiado su uniforme debido a que tenía que ir a una cita con Dmitry y ya iba tarde. Claramente nunca llegó. Abrir sus ojos era una tarea demasiado rigurosa, parecía costar cada onza de fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo y no era mucha, considerando que sentía todas sus extremidades pesadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿sus mano y pies estaban atados o sólo era la sensación de pesadez? No, definitivamente lo estaban. Con su corazón en su garganta, separó lentamente sus parpados y su vista se enfocó en la oscuridad misma; con dichos en función sus oídos dejaron de sofocarlo tan arduamente y pudo definir el suave goteo tras suyo. Hizo memoria, intentando de recordar cómo llegó allí, y tardó en darse cuenta que el picazón que sintió en su cuello definitivamente no fue un mosquito, sino que había sido drogado. Ahora estaba lento, aturdido y definitivamente secuestrado. ¿A quién rayos había cabreado esta vez?

.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

No llegó a ir a la cama cuando su móvil sonó con el aviso de una escena de crimen donde era solicitado. Dudó, tambaleándose brevemente al levantarse, en realmente acudir, pero decido que quizás hoy podría ser su maldito día de suerte. No lo fue, nunca lo era. Llegó al Club Edén, donde prostituían malditos androides, en serio, ¿en qué demonios se había metido su hermano para creer que esto estaba bien? Enfermizo. Joder, últimamente era su palabra favorita. Él sabía la clase de cosas enfermas que la gente podría hacer en esos lugares, simplemente porque podían y porque pagan por ello; como si tuvieran el maldito derecho de destrozar todo y satisfacer sus perversidades sólo por tener dinero. La escena era simple, un hombre que había sido ahorcado hasta la puerta, un androide muerto. Un nene de dos años podría afirmar que faltaba un cómplice, si ella estaba muerta y él también, claramente hacía falta un tercero en la ecuación. No tuvo mucho tiempo para indagar o investigar cuando Hank, borracho, atravesó la puerta con Connor a cuestas.

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí, el teniente Anderson y su mascota de plástico, ¿Qué coño hacen aquí? —Se burló, era la mejor defensa, aunque no pudo mantener realmente su mirada en el androide. Si fuera sólo Hank, le diría lo que descubrió de sólo mirar, cooperarían en la investigación, le diría de trabajar juntos y no sería un maldito imbécil, pero joder, no era sólo él y debía de acostumbrarse al doppelganger.

— Nos asignan en todos los casos donde hay Androides.

— Ah, ¿sí? Pues pierden el tiempo, es sólo un pervertido que mordió más de lo que podía masticar —Era mezquino de su parte no decirles sobre la pieza faltante, supuso que si Connor era tan especial como se hacía mostrar lo descubriría por su cuenta. La broma, de igual modo, fue de mal gusto, pero necesaria para él. Hank dijo que echaría un vistazo de independientemente de sus palabras, cosa que le hizo fruncir su ceño sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose desplazado y herido. Lo atacó, porque era su forma de cubrirse, burlándose de las adicciones del hombre y luego chocó al androide. No era su idea hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, una parte de él anhelaba casi de forma enfermiza el calor que su amante perdió; sólo que él tampoco lo tenía, ese pequeño roce fue tan frío y macizo que le recordó tan firmemente que esto era una maldita broma, un robot imitando a Dmitry. Ni siquiera se detuvo a decir nada más, tomó sus malditas cosas, pidió un taxi y se fue directo a su casa dejando a Chris atrás sin otra palabra. Tropezó por su hogar, a ciegas cayó en su sofá, demasiado rígido y solitario, antes de desmayarse en un quiebre emocional. Primero vino la necesidad de gritar, cual tragó mordiéndose la lengua hasta que esta sangró y luego las lágrimas que produjeron un leve apagón en su cerebro; con el palpitar de su cabeza la negrura lo reclamó.

.

**Hace 12 años, 2026.**

Intentó levantarse, consiguiendo rodar hasta estar de espalda y mirar el techo, alto y oscuro, apenas vislumbró lo que seguramente era una lámpara. Vuelve a girar hasta estar boca abajo, sus labios rozan el mugroso suelo, resopla, sintiendo los pequeños pedazos de algo pegarse en sus resecos labios y contrae su cuerpo (como si fuera un gusano) hasta poder sentarse en sus rodillas y piernas. El movimiento es muy lento, lo mareó y cayó dos veces hasta de lograr apoyar su trasero contra sus pies y mirar su entorno mejor; el cuarto es pequeño, lo suficiente para parecer un deposito o despensa. Intentó filtrar los sonidos de su entorno, descubrir si puede oír a alguien cerca suyo, pero no había nada. Las opciones eran limitadas y se acortaron más mientras sus brazos se quedasen tras suyo; él sabía que no es tan flexible como quería creer, pero lo intentó de todas maneras, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos (sentándose ahora con sus piernas extendidas) y flexionando su cuerpo hacia delante para llegar al final de estas. Para su suerte es corto, pero su mala suerte es que la posición en la que se encuentra le obliga a dislocarse su hombro para terminar el acto; mordió su hombro contrario mientras tironeó más y más hasta que suave clic llegó junto a las cálidas lágrimas. Un jadeo retumbó en el lugar mientras tomaba rápidas y cortas respiraciones para estabilizar el dolor sordo que sintió. Ahora teniendo sus manos frente a sí podría desatar la cuerda de sus piernas, esa era la idea y por un momento el plan fue bien. Demasiada suerte, dirían.

Se levantó del lugar tropezando, sus manos no han podido ser liberadas, aunque intentó morder la cuerda, demasiado gruesa y bien atada. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, dudoso se apoyó contra ella intentando de descubrir si alguien se encontraba del otro lado; no había sonido más que el suave goteo dentro de su propia prisión y su respiración muy mal disimulada. La puerta se abrió cuando movió la manija, y él sabía que era demasiado fácil, joder, era demasiado fácil. Pero la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas y se sentía invencible, así que hizo lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho y salió del cuarto, caminó con su cuerpo pegado a la pared e intentó estar alerta a todo; no lo vio venir, o sí, pero fue demasiado arrogante para creer que podría suceder.

.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

Gavin no recuerda haberse despertado o siquiera ir a la oficina, todo es simplemente demasiado confuso en su mente. No es anormal en él esta clase de episodios donde hacía todo casi automático, sin estar presente, su cuerpo moviéndose como si fuera una maldita máquina; pero confesará que nunca fueron tantos en tan poco tiempo como desde que apareció Connor. Dicho, estaba en la sala de descanso preparando el café que le llevaría a Hank cuando decidiera llegar al lugar, para variar, y no puedo evitar exigirle que le hiciera uno a él también. Lo insultó, lo denigró y esperó realmente una reacción negativa; un golpe, un _algo_, pero nunca llegó. Informó que sólo recibía órdenes de Hank y no puedo evitar sentir la rabia crecer en su estómago al punto que chocó con el cuerpo del androide, tomándolo de la camisa e intentando alzarlo el suelo, gruñendo, por la traición y dolor que sentía. Fue apaciguado por dicho, que apenas tuvo su maldito LED girando el amarillo un segundo antes de patrocinarlo, tratándolo como un maldito niño que necesitaba consuelo. Gavin maldijo en voz alta, lo empujó y luego se perdió en el baño de hombres donde sacó su frustración dañándose a sí mismo.

Clavó sus uñas en su piel, al menos en la poca que quedaba propia; apretó sus extremidades con su brazo cibernético, apretujó al punto de marcarse y viendo moretones florecer con facilidad. Sintió la terrible necesidad de hacer crujir sus propios huesos en espera de hacerlo sentir otra clase de dolor que no fuera el sofocante que lo arrastraba hacia abajo y lo dejaba sin aire, pero sin matarlo del todo. Quería que todo despareciera, pero a la voz de Connor se filtra en su traicionero cerebro y repite la frase como una burla completa; cómo si Dmitry fuera a engañarlo con Anderson, como si ni para él fuera lo suficientemente importante para mirarlo. Y dios, no lo era, porque la voz de su amante diciéndole cuanto lo odiaba lo siguió maliciosamente. Pero estaba bien, se repitió, porque se lo merecía; el dolor físico, el dolor emocional y el que hasta la maldita copia de su prometido lo odiara era parte de su castigo y lo sabía, dios, lo sabía. No por ello era mejor.

.

**Hace 12 años, 2026.**

La risa maniática de alguien resonó en los pasillos, sintió su corazón latir en sus odios mientras apresuró su caminar. No escuchó pasos, pareciera que un fantasma lo acosaba, y quizás no estaba tan lejos como creía aquella afirmación. La habitación giraba aun, por la droga que tenía en su sistema, y sus pasos seguían siendo torpes y lentos; era inocente creer que podría escapar. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando ese alguien se precipita tras suyo, tomando su cabello con sus grandes y grasosas manos para tirarlo hacia atrás; todo su cuero cabelludo gritó por compasión y sus piernas se tambalearon intentando mantenerlo recto, tontamente. La brutalidad con la que es tironeado hacia atrás y luego arrojado contra la pared paralela hace que todos sus huesos crujan; cayó suelo como una marioneta sin cuerdas y salvajemente buscó con sus ojos desenfocados al percutor de tal daño. El hombre podría tener simplemente cincuenta o sesenta años, regordete y musculoso, los tatuajes cubren su rostro y la descuidada barba sólo acentúa –de mala manera- su porte de criminal. Al parecer él es su secuestrador y no tenía ni puta idea _quién_ era realmente. Vagamente podía recordar esas marcas de algún lugar, pero no podía poner el dedo en él; sus manos rápidamente intentaron estabilizarlo y sus piernas flácidas ponerlo en pie, Gavin no se dejaría pisotear, lucharía. El hombre ríe con más fuerza y dice algo en idioma que es demasiado extraño para descifrar; quizás sólo es su cerebro lento y tonto que no lo dejó entender. La mano volvió a él, sujetando su antebrazo derecho con fuerza y tironeándolo por el pasillo, clavó sus talones en el suelo y tironeó contrariamente, la voz murmura algo demasiado suave y escalofriante; no necesitaba saber que dice para llegar a la conclusión de que no es bueno. La mano volvió a su cabeza pese a que él intentó esquivarla y su cabello se enredó otra vez en sus dedos, tiró, bruscamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza del policía y golpearla con una fuerza brutal contra la pared. El negro llenó su visión junto al estallido de colores tras sus parpados y el pitido constante volvió a sus oídos alertándole lo mal que fue salir de allí. La conciencia se perdió más rápido de lo deseado, sintiendo su cuerpo ser tomado y arrastrado mientras lo demás se disocia fácilmente de la realidad, cuando sus ojos puedan volver abrir sabía que no sería para ver el cielo otra vez.

.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

Los siguientes días son demasiado mecánico para él comprender que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Las maquinas sienten, las maquinas son “ellos” y no “eso”. Ellos desean libertad, humanidad, sentimientos, una vida. Luchan, exigen y los humanos temen ser arrebatados de aquello que creyeron tener únicamente; no pueden soportarlo, la revolución llega junto a una pequeña batalla intencional o no de ambos bandos. La cantidad de crímenes de desviados aumentó drásticamente junto a la de odio hacia los androides; el recinto jamás estuvo tan lleno de trabajo como estos días y cada vez es más difícil cuando todos comienzan a pelearse por sus propios ideales y temores. Gavin intentó alejarse de todo, no queriendo tener nada que ver con esta mierda y definitivamente le da igual si hoy los androides pueden sentir o no, le da jodidamente igual si ellos los van a matar a todos o no, mientras él está en medio de la lista de muertes estará bien. El problema es que el pequeño desgraciado del doble de su amante parece resuelto a parar con esto, como si tuviera derecho a detener la creación de una nueva vida porque lo ve inhumano, horroroso e incorrecto. Su idea era mantenerse a raya, dios, cómo quería hacerlo, pero nunca pudo.

Encontró a Connor intentando de ingresar a la sala de prueba, pese a que su caso había sido tomado por el FBI hacía sólo unos minutos. No importaba que mostrara amabilidad y burla, que intentara desviar su atención, él sabía que no estaba tramando nada bueno y realmente, por primera vez en su patética vida, tenía razón. Enfrentó al desgraciado, con tantas ganas de pegarle un tiro y acabar con su mísera, quizás, una vez muerto podría tener el valor de volarse su propio cerebro. Pero perdió, porque era débil y humano y no importaba que su puto brazo fuera de androide y su pierna, para dar mejores golpes e igualar momentáneamente la balanza; no podía realmente dañarlo, no sonando como Dmitry, no mirándolo con esos ojos y rogándole en silencio que creyera en él. Se lo debía y se dejó vencer. Para cuando despertó, el desgraciado se había ido a intentar acabar con la revolución y no importaba mucho más. Gavin rezó, por primera vez desde nunca, a cualquier deidad que lo quisiera escuchar, que no le permitiera cumplir su objetivo. Porque quizás, si los androides ganaban, Connor se volvería más “humano” y quizás, sólo quizás, podría arreglar lo que rompió hace tantos años. Quizás podría redimirse y hacer que Dmitry no lo odie más, tenerlo a su lado otra vez, quizás podría volver a respirar sin sentir que sus pulmones tenia clavos o despertar sin creer que estaba en el mismo infierno donde jamás podría salir. Y quizás, si Connor fallaba, él podrá también volver a ser humano otra vez… pero quizás él no tendrá esa suerte de probarlo.


	3. If I knew it would be the last time, I would have broke my heart in two trying to save a part of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, tanto tiempo. Entonces, he cambiado la etiqueta y ya no es un fanfic 900Reed, sino un 800Reed ya que no veía sentido a la existencia de 900 o interacción de este en esta historia, ya cuando comencé no sabía bien como encajarlo. Ya tengo el final ultra pensado, así que veré como llegar a esa meta, el fanfic es completa angustia, recuerden y tendrá sus momentos bonitos, pero no tendrá final feliz, no, no para ellos, no con esta canción como la guía de esto.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

Fowler exigió que se tomara dos días libres después del incidente en la sala de interrogación, a mitad de la madrugada tras ser mandado a casa recibe un mensaje de Tina, con un vídeo adjunto, y sus palabras literales fueron: “Mira lo que ese maldito plástico hizo, LOL”. Dudoso reprodujo dicho archivo y la imagen de un canal de noticias enfocado en un ejército de androides lleno su pantalla, por unos momentos frunció su ceño confuso hasta que la cámara enfocó al líder y su corazón se detuvo trabándose en su garganta, Dm-Connor desfilaba indemne en la cabecilla, ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas, una parte de él estaba orgulloso mientras que otra asqueado; su ex había tenido todo para ser un revolucionario y dejar un mensaje en este mundo, volverse una leyenda, y él había dejado que ese futuro se le fuera arrebatado para ser reemplazado por esta… esta copia. Decide que emborracharse es la mejor acción a tomar, pero apenas tiene fuerzas para levantarse y se queda en su lugar.

Las cosas se vuelven locas demasiado rápido en Detroit. La gente aún se marcha, pocos vuelven y los Androids pasean por las calles como si fuera una utopia propia. Los locales cierran por pérdida de empleados o mudanza, el desempleo crece y el crimen también; el temor contra los robots aún existe, de ambas partes, y la sociedad camina en cáscaras de huevos rotos. Gavin prefiere no ser parte del desarrollo y se hunde en su sofá donde ha acampado los últimos tres días. El capitán advierte que si no vuelve el viernes tendrá que despedirlo, amenaza sin valor ni peso, pero que no puede dejar de hacer. Poco le importa. Reed se acurruca más bajo su frazada, mira dibujos animados viejos y escucha su puerta sonar hasta que Tina se rinde y maldice todo su linaje; también amenaza con llamar al equipo SWAT y derrumbar su puerta. No hace falta, el viernes su puerta se descomprime sin su consentimiento, pero no tiene fuerzas ni de maldecir al intruso; si era un ladrón, asesino y/o drogadicto, bienvenido sea, si tenía algo de suerte lo mataría. Pero su suerte nunca fue la mejor. Connor irrumpe con determinación, cruzando el pequeño pasillo de entrada hasta la sala donde Reed descansa, le da una mirada crítica y luego se mueve hacia la ventana del lugar; corriendo las pesadas persianas y abriendo las hojas para que el frío aire invernal ingrese. Gavin se retuerce bajo sus mantas, intentando ocultarse tanto de la luz como la brisa.

— ¿¡Que demonios lata!? —Estalla ocultándose bajo la pesada frazada que esconde su desgastado cuerpo—. ¿Es que uno ya no se puede morir solo o los androides también nos quitaron eso?

— Preferiría que no muriera, detective —Cortó Connor sin dudarlo, frio y firme, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina del humano mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su inmaculada camisa blanca. En ese momento notó que no llevaba ni la estupida chaqueta o la sofocante corbata. Desde su posición, Gavin, podía sentir su estómago retorcerse ante la tan olvidada imagen de su ex pareja haciendo lo mismo cuando Gav se enfermaba. Sintiendo unas repentinas náuseas, se desenreda con torpeza de su capullo y tropieza hasta el baño, donde su estómago se vuelca a pesar de no tener nada en el. Con ojos llorosos se apoya contra el frío azulejo y desea realmente morir de una puta vez. No sucede, nunca lo hace.

Cuando Gavin alza su vista otra vez, Connor está amistosamente arrodillado frente a él. Con una mano extiende un vaso de agua en silencio, mientras que la otra le entrega un paño; el humano apenas tiene fuerzas de enjuagarse la boca y limpiarse con torpeza la comisura. El Android, posiblemente viendo su debilidad, toma la tela y la dobla antes de pasarla con suavidad contra su rostro húmedo. Algo se rompe en Reed en ese momento. Lo que parecería casi imposible porque él ya no tiene nada sano dentro suyo.

— Para —Ruega, gastado y cansado, sólo queriendo eso, que todo parase—. Deja de torturarme, por favor, sólo para —Su voz se rompe y ahoga, sus ojos cristalinos se enfocan en la figura borrosa de Connor, apenas nota el LED rojo constante. Febril y desgastado, sintiendo sin fuerzas para siquiera respirar, toma una exhalación que aún ruega por misericordia—. _Por favor_.

.

.

.

**Hace 12 años, 2026.**

Cuando Gavin recobra el conocimiento otra vez, siente una extensión de dolor sofocante en su brazo izquierdo, como si le estuvieran limpiando la piel con lija. A su vez, se siente entumecido y discordante, sus movimientos son lentos cuando se enfoca en el hombre frente a él; desconocido, pero familiar. Intenta abrir su boca y decir algo, pero su lengua no coopera y su vista nada ante las luces que lo invaden. El sonido, sofocado hasta ese momento, vuelve de golpe aturdiéndolo y así escucha el sonido acuoso y desagradable de la carne cortarse. Su mirada se gira con lentitud hacia su brazo y observa horrorizado como el hombre juega con un bisturí en este, por debajo de la muñeca, en su mano. Ha cortado la piel y con los ligamentos, huesos y nervios expuestos, está jugando a arrancarlos, cortarlos o simplemente moverlo de lugar. Su mirada, aturdida aun, se enfoca un poco más lejos donde sus herramientas de furtiva se juntan. Tiene aguja e hilo, lo que es raro, un mechero y una especie de martillo pequeño. Se pregunta, brevemente, si su inconexión al dolor que debe estar sufriendo es por shock o porque el golpe en su cabeza lo jodió tanto. No importa mucho, las luces se volvieron demasiado brillantes y las nauseas surcan su cuerpo con violencia antes de que la oscuridad le gane.

.

.

.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

Se despierta sin aire, con dolor en sus miembros fantasmas y sujeta el sustituto como si sintiera dolencia en este. La luz de la lámpara de su mesa auxiliar es el único consuelo que encuentra en su cuarto, mientras intenta disipar el pánico creciente. Le es tan difícil respirar y enfocarse, pero conoce el ejercicio y se centra en lo que puede ver que no había allí, lo que puede escuchar cuando sus oídos dejan de zumbar y cualquier olor, fuera del moho y humedad, que le indique que está a salvo, está en casa. Joder, como quiere no estarlo, simplemente no tener que estar en ningún lugar. Y mientras vuelve a centrarse en la realidad, escucha el suave sonido del agua correr tras la puerta que da a la sala y la música baja pop. Confuso, desorientado y enfermo, piensa de forma inocente que Dmitry está allí, está en casa, la pesadilla al fin terminó. Pero no lo es, nunca lo será.

Connor irrumpe en la habitación con una taza humeante de té y un plato con galletas saladas, se acerca, sin decir nada, al cuerpo tembloroso del detective, quien lo observa con grandes ojos escépticos y esperanzados. El androide siente una opresión en el pecho, sabiendo que solo recibe esa expresión debido a la fiebre y desorientación del humano. Cuando se desvió y entendió la complejidad de las emociones, hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva sobre la razón del comportamiento de Reed, intentó romper un par de archivos bloqueados y recibió una llamada del mismo Kamski que interrogó las razones de dicha investigación e instó por realizar una promesa de cuidar al detective. Lo hizo sin dudar, pero tras ver los archivos no está aseguró que su presencia sea beneficiosa para la frágil cordura del humano. Aún así, a pesar de saber que no lo era, se encontró fuera de su aparmanento cuando este no se presentó a trabajar. Temeroso de que pudiera hacer Reed, temeroso de perderlo cuando nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo, egoístamente, decidió que arreglaría todo. ¿Pero como solucionar lo roto y dolido que estaba el humano cuando él era la viva imagen de aquello que torturaba su alma? Curiosa pregunta, pero se encontró aun más perturbado cuando se preguntó si Gavin sería capaz de amarlo por tener la cara, voz y cuerpo de Dmitry, aunque sea solo un sentimiento hacia la fantasía que generaba. Con cuidado apoyó el plato en la mesa lateral y acunó la taza en su mano.

— Detective, beba esto, le hará sentirse mejor —Extiende la taza, esperando que el hombre reaccione, dicho apenas le da una segunda mirada antes de abalanzarse sobre él cuál animal herido. La taza vuela y se hace añicos en el suelo, filtrando el líquido marrón por el sintético piso de madera. Connor está a medio centímetro de caer de espaldas al suelo, inclinado de forma antinatural hacia atrás donde sujeta el brazo del detective con una mano y la otra acuna su cadera en espera de inmovilizarlo; la mano libre de Reed se hace un puño contra su camisa, arrancando un par de botones por la firmeza y dureza del agarre. Las pupilas del humano cubren casi toda la franja gris, dándole una vista aún más maniaca junto a la que generaba con su cabello húmedo y desordenado, su respiración agitada y el temblor constante en todas las partes de su cuerpo visible.

— ¿Por qué no te mueres de una puta vez? —Exclama, y aunque su voz no supera un susurro ronco, suena potente y ensordecedor. Connor respira, simulando la desilusión, y afloja el agarre en su brazo (robótico, nota cuando la piel se retrae por la presión y tarda en volver a su lugar), da pequeños círculos con su otra mano en la cadera, cual pretende ser consolador, pero sólo pone mas rígido a Reed. No se hablan otra vez, el silencio fluye y los envuelven hasta que toda energía se drena del cuerpo humano. Apoyando su frente contra la clavícula de Rk, solloza mientras ruega entrecortadamente que lo mate. Connor se siente enfermo de sólo sospesar esa alternativa y abraza con cuidado el frágil cuerpo, intentando de transmitir su negativa. La crisis dura unos sólidos siete minutos, antes que el agotamiento emocional de Reed produzca un desmayo, y con cuidado el android lo coloca nuevamente en la cama, cubre con él edredón. Dispuesto a marcharse al terminar y limpiar el desastre realizado anteriormente, pero no se espera, ni en mínimo porcentaje de posibilidad, que el humano extienda su mano para retenerlo, medio dormido—. No me dejes otra vez.

.

.

.

**Hace 12 años, 2026.**

La próxima vez que despierta está tan drogado que se siente flotar, escucha las voces amortiguadas y ve colores moviéndose, intenta moverse, pero sus brazos aún se atan en una silla y puede ver, sintiéndose desconectado, su propia mano destrozada con aún partes de sus capas dérmicas visibles.

— Bienvenido a nosotros, Gavin —Una voz pesada penetra su cerebro, mientras se gira para enfocarse a la sombra frente a él, siente una mano que sujeta su rostro y lo mantiene quieto, lentamente puede ver de quien se trata. Oh, él ahora sabe de que va esto—. Veo que sabes quién soy, quien diría que eres tan expresivo, eso hará todo más divertido —Continuó el hombre, realmente divertido mientras hablaba y reían bajo. Acarició su mejilla y luego la palmeó, lo que lo desenfocó otra vez. Mykhajlo se aleja, puede ver la fea camisa roja moverse y escuchar el sonido de los pasos contra el sucio suelo, habla algo en su lengua natal con otras personas y luego vuelve, imponente y aterrador, sujetando el rostro de Gavin por detrás de sus orejas y se acerca tanto que su rostro se vuelve nítido—. Te haré sufrir más de lo que me has hecho sufrir.

La promesa se cumple, medianamente, mientras da un beso en su frente y luego desaparece. Los matones se acercan, tiene una larga ronda de golpes contra su cuerpo ya herido; prueban a puño limpio y luego cualquier objeto que tuvieran a mano. Las costillas crujen bajo su pecho, los huesos se agrietan y pinchan su piel queriendo salir, sus propios órganos ruegan por una pausa, mientras la sangre se filtra por cualquier orificio existente que tuvieran a mano. Le es difícil respirar, toma bocanadas aguadas de aire mientras intenta enfocarse, siente nuevamente el puño sacudir su cerebro y se pregunta, si la paliza durará lo suficiente para matarlo. Hay una pausa, eterna y temerosa, antes de sentir como su piel quema, arde tanto que al final el dolor sólo lo lleva a los frívolos brazos de Morfeo. Sólo piensa en Dmitry y que al menos él está a salvo de todo esto.

.

.

.

**Actualmente, 2038.**

Connor se encuentra en la cocina preparando una sopa de verduras frescas que acaba de comprar mientras Gavin dormía. Sin poder detenerse a analizar el caos de la situación, decide colocarse tantas tareas pendientes como sean necesarias. Actualmente, mientras revuelve la comida, está buscando online una nueva taza que reemplace la rota, sin poder evitar parar para ver modelos que inclinan a sus gustos individuales o los de Hank; ya ha añadido cuatro tazas, ninguna para el detective. Lo que menos espera, cuando escucha los pies descalzos arrastrarse por el suelo, es girar y tener un arma apuntando su cráneo; no, las posibilidades de dicho desarrollo eran del 78,3%, si debía de ser franco. Apenas le da una segunda mirada al arma, apagando su protocolo de negociación y al parecer, de paso, el de supervivencia básica. Continúa su labor, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al desequilibrado humano.

— Eh comprado verdura fresca y pollo, hay una receta de sopa que siempre eh querido probar, pero Hank no me ha dejado —Comienza diplomáticamente, pero dejando que la felicidad hogareña se filtrará en su voz; la pequeña familia que eligió con Hank y Sumo… Gavin también si lo dejara—. Por favor detective, lávese las manos y siéntese en la mesa, pronto estará.

— ¿Es alguna clase de juego mental? ¿Los pervertidos de Cyberlife quieren que me vuelva loco? ¿Elijah te metió en esto? ¿Eh? ¡Dime por qué coño aún estás en mi departamento! ¡Y haciendo mi puta cena! —Su voz comienza siendo un susurro y avanza a grandes pasos para alzarse y ponerse cada vez más histérica; el arma se balancea de lado a lado ante cada palabra, en especial al referirse a la locura que la agita junto a su propia cabeza en círculos simulando una acentuación de sus palabras. Connor detiene al din sus movimientos, apaga la estufa y se gira para enfrentarlo, sin inmutarse, sin aplacarlo.

— No, no es un juego mental. No, Cyberlife ya no tiene contro sobre mis decisiones —Hace una pausa, frunciendo su ceño ante la mención de Kamski, aunque tenía la hipnosis de lazos familiares entre ambos, no se detuvo a investigar más a fondo las pruebas circunstánciales; bien Gavin podría ser solo el “amor de su vida” y por eso hacer todo para ayudarlo, al punto de rogarle a Connor para que lo cuide—. Accedí a su informe médico —Comenzó decidiendo ir por la verdad—. El sr. Kamski llamó en ese momento para saber porque quería leerlo, esa fue la única interacción con él en días —Asegura, omitiendo la parte de la promesa, teniendo un resultado de casi 97% de reacción muy mala de parte de Gavin que se divide en dispararle al android, dispararse a sí mismo y/o dañarse al no sentir que vale el cuidado si no es por una promesa— Ante su otra cuestión, no me iré hasta que se encuentre mejor y-

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Vete a la mierda! —Interrumpe violentamente, respirando agitado por la nariz y gruñendo bajo. Durante unos minutos se quedan en silencio y nada sale de sus bocas, hasta que Connor suspira y vuelve a mirar la olla.

—Por favor detective, lávese las manos y siéntese, le serviré la sopa —Extrañamente el humano obedece. Por extraño que parezca, el humano terminó obedeciendo, aún con el arma en mano. Lo escucha arrastrar sus pies hasta el baño, cómo abre la llave y deja el agua correr demasiado tiempo; se pregunta, brevemente, si sólo la está viendo. Intentando de no ir a ver que sucedía, se dedicó a colocar la mesa; un individual para proteger la superficie, el plato, el vaso con jugo de naranja natural y uno con agua. Deja la olla de sopa frente a este y acomoda todo perfectamente; al terminar escucha el agua cortarse y unos minutos más tarde los pies arrastrarse de regreso. El alivio lo invade.

El arma se deposita junto al plato, mientras Connor sirve una buena porción de sopa y este la bebe con cuidado. Primero, porque está caliente, luego simplemente porque ya no tiene hambre, pero sigue moviéndola de un lado al otro. Su Gavin debía de ser sincero, estaba muy rica, pero su estómago estaba demasiado revuelto para realmente disfrutar nada; sólo comió lo que comió para hacer que el Android se fuera, cosa que no parecía estar funcionando ya que estaba mirándolo fijo como una maldita estatua. Suspiró, al final, dramáticamente, mientras empujaba el plato hacia el centro de la mesa y se inclinaba brevemente hacia atrás en la silla terminando casi recostado en esta.

— ¿Cuánto sabes de lo que me pasó?

— Sólo lo que hay en tus reportes médicos, incluyendo las prótesis experimentales que han puesto en ti.

— Bien —La charla muere en ese momento, durante los siguientes, Connor, se dedica a limpiar todo y guardar la sobra para cuando este sintiera hambre. Le deja e insiste en silencio que beba el jugo y el agua, mientras enjuaga el resto de los utensilios. El silencio es pesado, crudo y sofocante, pero ninguno se atreve a cortarlo. Gavin está sumido en sus pensamientos, temeroso de que el Android descubriera todo lo sucedido y a la vez deseoso de lo que hiciera, ¿haría algo al saber que comparte cara con su ex? ¿Rostro y voz? O ¿se haría el desentendido?, ¿sería, simplemente, alguna clase de venganza por haberlo tratado tan mal?

— Sé sobre Dmitry —Rompe el silencio al fin, como si leyera la mente del humano. Hay un silencio que acompaña la declaración, atónito y metódico, mientras Reed extiende su mano y roza el arma otra vez. Connor se apoya contra la encimera, él había visto el arma y aunque estaba cargada, el seguro estaba puesto aún; no sería tanto tonto para asumir que es toda una amenaza sin fundamento, pero sentía que no tenía razón para preocuparse—. Sé que tengo su rostro, sr. Kamski me dio la pista y me dejó informarme por mi cuenta; el archivo de lo sucedido está encriptado, pero los informes forenses de él no. 

— Sabes —, comienza Reed con su mirada aún en el arma—, lo que estás haciendo es romper varias leyes contra la privacidad —Asegura con facilidad, girando su rostro hacia este, acusador—. No tienes ni puto derecho a leer mis informes médicos y mucho menos los archivos de ese caso, sin contar que leíste el informe forense de una persona que no tendría por qué importarte. Eres una mierda Connor, jugando al niño perfecto, pero siendo una pequeña mierda que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere sin importarle nada más. ¡No quiero que sepas nada de mi ni que te metas en mi vida! ¡No te quiero cerca!

— No lo siento, lo volvería hacer.

— ¡Que te den Connor! ¿Siquiera te escuchar? ¡Estás enfermo!

— Solo quiero ayudarlo, detective.

— Entonces vete a la mierda. Mañana iré al trabajo e informaré a Fowler de lo que has hecho.

— Está bien —En ningún momento de la discusión se miraron realmente, por cuestiones de Gavin quien elegía observar por sobre el hombro del Android. Su respiración se agitó y aunque sus dedos se cerraron en puño junto al arma, no volvió a cogerla. Connor asintió nuevamente, dudoso unos momentos antes de acercarse a la puerta. Cuando la abrió y estaba por irse escuchó a Gavin gritar:

— ¡Hey lata!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?

— Trece días —Regresa Connor, mientras salía del cuarto dejándolo reflexionar en silencio. No creía que realmente el hombre pudiera hacer algo dramático o descabellado, ahora tenía una razón para ir a trabajar y recomponerse, aunque sea una extraña venganza sin sentido. Era suficiente por ahora, lo siguiente estaba por planearse.


End file.
